


Вопреки

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Вопреки

Минхо забирают в четыре утра, в самое глухое время, накануне рассвета. Тэмин просыпается от звонка в дверь, и тревожно ежась, натягивает на себя одеяло, пытаясь сквозь еще не прошедший сон вопросительно взглянуть на Минхо, но тот, кажется, понимает, что происходит.  
\- Молчи. Слушайся их, - немногословно просит он, наклоняясь к Тэмину и коротко целуя его в лоб, переносицу, щеки – прикосновения губ легкие, порхающие, заставляющие Тэмина испугаться.  
\- Что происходит? – пытается он, хватая Минхо за запястье, но тот в последний раз прижимается губами к его губам, и отстраняется. Стоит ему открыть дверь, как его валят на пол, заламывая руки за спину.  
Тэмину хочется закричать, но слова Минхо, кажется, отпечатались в его голове и он послушно отворачивается лицом к стене, опираясь на нее обеими руками, и только вздрагивает, слыша за спиной глухие удары, переплетенные с придушенными охами. Его держат в квартире до тех пор, пока за окнами не слышатся звуки заведенного мотора, а потом подтянутый молодой офицер коротко просит прощения за причиненные неудобства, формально кланяется и уходит, аккуратно прикрывая за собой входную дверь. Оставляя Тэмина одного, в пустой квартире, которая еще вчера вечером была их с Минхо домом.

\- Выбрось его вещи, - неуверенно говорит Чжонхен. – И не общайся с его знакомыми.  
Тэмин ощущает, как все это Чжонхену надиктовывает Кибом, наверняка прижимающийся ухом к телефонной трубке, и его затапливает такое отчаяние, что несколько секунд трудно дышать.  
\- Да пошли вы! – выдавливает он, собираясь повесить трубку, но останавливается от отчаянного:  
\- Тэминни! – несколько секунд слышны только шорохи, пока прорвавшийся Кибом окончательно не отнимает трубку, и не повторяет: - Тэминни, ты же понимаешь, что это все значит. Не ходи к нему, избавься от его вещей, выкинь из головы. Приезжай к нам, если хочешь… Чжонг, тупица… отдай!..  
\- Тэмин, хочешь, мы приедем? – влезает Чжонхен, на его фоне слышны странные звуки, и явно роняют что-то тяжелое. – Может быть, что-то придумаем.  
«Что придумаем?» - где-то визжит Кибом. – «Надо забрать его оттуда, надо его вытащить».  
«Ты бы меня бросил?» - вдруг говорит куда-то в сторону Чжонхен, явно прикрывая трубку ладонью, после чего на той стороне наступает тревожная тишина.  
\- Не надо, - наконец-то отвечает Тэмин. – Не приезжайте, я справлюсь.  
\- А… - начинает Чжонхён, но Тэмин перебивает его:  
\- Я тоже вас люблю, я справлюсь. Я буду звонить каждый вечер. Обними за меня Ки.  
Так он понимает, что рассчитывать он может только на самого себя. Потому что не имеет права подставлять кого-то еще, кого-то, кто волнуется за него.

«Встречи запрещены», «передачи запрещены», «тайна следствия». Тэмин бьется обо все эти запреты как о стены, пытаясь добиться хотя бы свидания.  
«Государственное преступление», - непреклонно отвечают ему, - «Когда будут сняты некоторые ограничения на контакты с подозреваемым, вам сообщат».  
Тэмин обессилено роняет голову на руки, и хочет немедленно купить билет на ближайший поезд до Пусана, чтобы сбежать к Кибому с Чжонхёном и забыть обо всех этих днях, наполненных только узкими казенными коридорами и плоскими лицами чиновников. Но приходит новое утро, и он опять переступает порог опустевшей квартиры, чтобы попытаться если не пробиться, то хоть одни глазком заглянуть в недра государственной машины, поглотившей Минхо.  
На третьей неделе, когда он почти не ест, зато спит все время, что не читает законы, статьи, прецеденты и не пытается добиться встречи, хотя бы с адвокатом Минхо, чтобы понять, что происходит, ему позволяют встречу с самим Минхо. И это первый раз, когда Тэмин чуть не плачет. Он вглядывается сквозь двойное бронированное стекло, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не прислониться к нему всем телом, вплавиться, просочиться на ту сторону, где измученный Минхо, коротко стриженный и худой, пытается ему улыбаться.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает он, нервно впиваясь пальцами в поверхность стола. Его взгляд бегает по лицу Тэмина, как будто пытаясь запомнить, впитать каждую черточку.  
\- Тупица, - выдавливает тот, не обращая внимания на то, что пользуется любимым словечком Кибома, которое всегда считал слишком грубым. – Во что ты впутался? Что происходит?..  
\- Тэмин, - едва заметно вздрагивает Минхо, - Пожалуйста, я говорю, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, не лезь. Уезжай из города.  
Тэмин мотает головой, заставляя Минхо повторять «пожалуйста», и «Тэминни», и «хороший».  
\- Мне сказали, что ты государственный преступник. Мне сказали, что ты из тех… которые против правительства. Почему? – он почти просит объяснить, потому что еще несколько минут, и он не выдержит всего этого и расплачется как ребенок. В ответ Минхо трогает разделяющее их стекло, прижимает к нему ладонь (звяканье наручников так отчетливо), и твердо говорит:  
\- Я никогда не делал ничего плохого. Я не делал ничего плохого, Тэмин. Тебе нечего беспокоится, я никогда не обманывал тебя.  
\- Что мне делать? – наконец-то озвучивает он то, что мучило его все это время, застряв под кожей и не давая дышать.  
\- Забудь. Едь к Кибому и Чжонхёну, поживи у них, - решительно отвечает Минхо (Тэмин смотрит на его руки). – А потом смени квартиру, и… найди кого-то. Хорошего.  
Тэмин смотрит на его руки.  
\- Тэминни, - не дождавшись ответа, уже не так уверенно говорит Минхо, как будто вся его твердость – из последних сил, как будто единственное, что он хочет – не напугать Тэмина, пока тот неотрывно смотрит, как трясутся его руки, и не может проглотить комок в горле.  
\- Не беспокойся, - наконец-то хрипло говорит Тэмин, поднимая глаза и встречая тревожный взгляд Минхо. – Я с тобой, что бы там ни было.  
И не обращая внимания на его отчаяние, прикладывает свою ладонь к стеклу там, где несколькими минутами ранее с другой стороны это же делал Минхо.  
\- Не бойся, - просит Тэмин. – Со мной все хорошо, Кибом и Чжонхён звонят каждый день, Хекджэ принес мне пирог, хозяйка Боа разрешила пропустить несколько вечеров в клубе. Мне сказали, тебе можно передать небольшую передачу, и дали список того, что допускается. Хочешь чего-то вкусного?  
Минхо выглядит так, как будто сейчас сломается и Тэмин пытается улыбнуться ему. Потому что он теперь за старшего, сам за себя.

Он вырывает еще две встречи и две передачи (запрещено почти все – любая информация на любых носителях, любые закрытые емкости, любые сложные медикаменты). Подумав, Тэмин собирает еду, которую любит Минхо и выдерживает все унизительные досмотры и проверки, чтобы через двойное стекло увидеть, как тот неуверенно надкусывает свое любимое печенье. Минхо улыбается ему нежно и устало, незаметно вычерчивая пальцем на поверхности стола «держись», и Тэмин держится. Разговаривает с предоставленным Минхо адвокатом, доводит всех, до кого может дотянуться – теперь он знает, что Минхо засветился в контакте с государственными преступниками, которых сдал их же перебежчик и все доказательства слишком явны, чтобы надеяться на двойственность прочтения. Что Минхо знал об этом, ждал и был готов.  
\- Тэмин, - нервно просит Кибом. – У нас по одному подозрению, забрали всю семью соседей, а ты ходишь по самому краю.  
Тэмин уговаривает его и успокаивает, но когда кладет трубку и берет маркер чтобы зачеркнуть в календаре еще один день, прошедший с той ночи, его пальцы подрагивают. За эти два месяца он видел столько горя и отчаяния, сколько не знал за все свои предыдущие двадцать лет. Бледные матери, измученные отцы, перепуганные сестры и братья – такие же случайные жертвы борьбы за великое государство, Тэмина подташнивает, когда с ним начинают здороваться, и он осознает, что сам такой же.

«Не заперто», первая мысль Тэмина, когда из тревожного вечернего сна его выдергивает звонок в дверь. И только чуть проснувшись, он ошарашено трет глаза, пытаясь понять, кто может к нему прийти. Страх накатывает сразу, волной, затапливая все сознание и заставляя колени слабеть, потому что его друзья не звонят, а друзей Минхо Тэмин не видел с момента его ареста. Он осторожно, вдоль стены, доходит до двери и нажимает кнопку домофона, выводя на экран изображение с камеры. Там виден край лица, прически и плечо – единственное, что Тэмин четко осознает – с той стороны двери гражданский, и он один. Тогда Тэмин осторожно открывает незапертую дверь, чтобы увидеть гостя уже вживую.  
\- Добрый вечер, - негромко говорит он, отрывая стоящего за порогом парня, от сосредоточенного рассматривания своих ботинок. Тот быстро вскидывает взгляд и приятно улыбается, кланяясь.  
\- Здравствуйте, - говорит он, заставляя Тэмина немного попятиться назад, прячась за дверью. – Я ищу Чой Минхо. Он здесь живет?  
\- Мм, - тянет Тэмин, стараясь выглядеть обыденно. – Его сейчас нет, и не будет некоторое время…  
Он не успевает договорить «что мне ему передать?», потому что гость смотрит так разочарованно, как будто не застал дома джина, исполняющего желания.  
\- О, я так надеялся с ним увидеться, - объясняет он. – Мы вместе учились в университете.  
\- Вот как, - плоско говорит Тэмин, в его голове как испорченная запись, звучит негромкий голос Чжонхёна: «и не общайся с его знакомыми». Не общайся. Не общайся. Не общайся. С. Его. Знакомыми.  
\- Тогда, может, зайдете? Могу угостить вас чаем, - предлагает он, уже ненавидя себя за это. Но он слишком устал сидеть один.  
Гость радостно улыбается, благодарно кланяясь.

Его зовут Ли Джинки, ему двадцать четыре, и они с Минхо учились вместе – это Тэмин узнает в первые три минуты знакомства. Он вежливо кивает, радуясь, что не поленился спрятать все документы по поводу ареста Минхо, и в квартире ничего не напоминает о том, что на самом деле произошло с ее хозяином.  
\- Я в городе по работе, - охотно продолжает Джинки, пока Тэмин заливает кипятком пакетики с чаем. – И обязательно хотел увидеть Минхо.  
\- Вы немного разминулись, - ровно отвечает Тэмин, и чтобы поддержать разговор, учтиво добавляет: - А кем вы работаете?  
\- Я переводчик.  
Тэмин сначала машинально кивает, только потом осознавая сказанное.  
\- Как и учились? – с приятной улыбкой уточняет он, и, получив кивок, возвращается к сосредоточенному распаковыванию печенья. Потому что Минхо работал переводчиком. А учился на архитектора.  
\- Вы можете пока вымыть руки и подождать в комнате, я сейчас все принесу, - Тэмин выдает свой самый детский взгляд, становясь похожим на семнадцатилетнего подростка, и, кажется, угадывает, потому что переминающийся с ноги на ногу гость, охотно кивает, почти сразу выходя из кухни.  
Через несколько минут Тэмин прислоняется щекой к стене, внимательно рассматривая в отражении зеркала, как университетский друг Минхо вначале заглядывает под кровать, а потом быстро шарит на полке со всякой ерундой – серьгами, браслетами, пряжками, которые так любит Тэмин, что-то вытаскивая оттуда и быстро засовывая в карман.  
Когда он, предварительно споткнувшись и мелодично звякнув посудой, появляется на пороге комнаты, Ли Джинки смирно сидит на корточках возле стола, вскакивая только для того, чтобы помочь Тэмину расставить чашки. Он задерживается ненадолго, ровно на соблюдение приличий визита, и мягко прощается, оправдываясь работой.  
\- Мой привет Минхо, надеюсь в другой раз… - как раз говорит он, когда Тэмин нечаянно опрокидывает чайник. Несколько минут неловкости, поспешных извинений и заверений, и Тэмин кланяется последний раз, глядя как Ли Джинки быстро сбегает по лестнице вниз. Только закрыв дверь на оба замка, он позволяет себе облегченно выдохнуть, прижимаясь спиной к прохладной стене. И перед тем как достать свой браслет, в суматохе вытащенный у Ли Джинки из кармана, Тэмин лезет под кровать, сорвать с ее днища тонкий квадрат прослушивающего устройства.

\- Заходил твой университетский друг, - мягко говорит Тэмин на очередной встрече с Минхо. – Ли Джинки. Передавал привет.  
Минхо делает вид, что улыбается, и Тэмин невооруженным глазом видит облегчение, промелькнувшее в его взгляде. Он так и не смог понять, как разбирается браслет, и как из него неповрежденной достается небольшая флэш-память, но на всякий случай прекратил оставлять его в квартире, разбросав свои украшения по всей комнате и кухне, чтобы затруднить их поиск.  
Он не знает, какую информацию носит в кармане, только догадываясь, что если ее пытались забрать – значит она имеет значение, но подумав, отказывается от первой мысли сдать браслет властям. Ведь кто знает, не сделают ли это доказательством того, что Тэмин тоже имеет отношение к тем, кто против государства. Он как раз выходит из здания временного изолятора службы внутренней безопасности, рассовывая по карманам возвращенные ему вещи, когда ему радостно машут с другого конца небольшой площади.  
\- Привет, - радостно улыбается Ли Джинки, хватая Тэмина под локоть и крепко сжимая пальцы. Тэмин отвечает одним из самых светлых взглядов, приятно улыбаясь в ответ. Некоторое время они радуются друг другу, пока Тэмин не побеждает, заставляя Ли Джинки не очень аккуратно потащить себя в одну из боковых улиц.  
\- Так рад тебя видеть, - весело говорит тот, сквозь зубы добавляя: - Ты меня знаешь. Ты мне рад. – И громче продолжая: - Как ты, Тэминни?  
Тэмина передергивает от ласкового обращения, которое он любит слышать только от Минхо, Кибома и Чжонхёна, но он и бровью не ведет, нервно оглядываясь, чтобы прикинуть расстояние до ближайшего полицейского.  
\- Я как раз думал зайти, узнать как дела, - так же жизнерадостно продолжает Ли Джинки. Его пальцы соскальзывают с локтя Тэмина, ловя его за запястье, и тревожно сжимаются. – Посидим где-то?  
\- Не думаю, - вежливо отказывается Тэмин, впрочем, разумно не пытаясь вырваться. – Я спешу, семейные проблемы. Извини.  
«Отпусти», - говорит его взгляд. Ли Джинки ослабляет хватку, аккуратно успокаивающе поглаживая его по костяшкам пальцев.  
\- Пригласи на чай.  
Тэмин не решается еще раз оглянуться, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж подозрительно, и на всякий случай вежливо поклонившись, быстро уходит вниз по улице, стараясь держаться поближе ко всем камерам слежения.

Им опять запрещают свидания. Передачи. Любую связь. После первого судебного заседания Тэмин напивается. Его тошнит, но не от алкоголя, а от воспоминаний происходящего в зале суда, от вида Минхо с низко опущенной головой, короткого стрекотания фотокамер, и главное – ощущения собственного бессилия. Под рукой звякает пустая бутылка, и он сползает набок, прижимаясь щекой к холодному полу, чтобы хоть как-то унять внутреннюю дрожь.  
Он слышит шорохи и коротко вхолостую пикнувший замок двери, но не реагирует, потому что ему плевать на все, что может произойти, он уверен – что хуже быть не может.  
\- Кто там? – чтобы произнести это, нужно приложить невероятное количество усилий, язык заплетается на каждом слове, заставляя смутно злиться на собственную жалкость.  
\- Эй, - осторожно трогают его. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Тогда Тэмин понимает, что тошнит его очень даже не метафорично. Когда он опять может видеть, и осознавать, что перед глазами, оказывается, что он уже в туалете, тяжело опирается на край унитаза, а за талию его аккуратно придерживают чьи-то руки. Единственная мысль, которую может выдать измученный мозг Тэмина – оказывается, хуже всегда есть куда.

Ли Джинки пытается напоить его какой-то кислой дрянью, но Тэмина опять тошнит, и, в конце концов, он ограничивается стаканом воды, который аккуратно придерживает, пока Тэмин, клацая зубами о край, пьет.  
\- Держись, - негромко говорит он Тэмину, осторожно укладывая того на кровать и к удивлению, даже не пытаясь проверить карманы. Хотя, скорее всего он уже сделал это, пока Тэмин ничего не понимал и не видел, сквозь темную пелену перед глазами. – Держись, мальчик. Дальше будет хуже.  
Тэмину не кажется сдавленная жалость в его голосе, он вдыхает и сжимает зубы, стараясь или начать соображать, или уже наконец-то отключиться, но не может ни то, ни другое. Ему хочется залезть под одеяло, и чтобы мама пришла, погладила по голове, сказала, что все будет хорошо, обязательно так, как захочется. Он шмыгает носом, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, и притихает, только через несколько секунд замечая, что вызвал панику у своей случайной няньки.  
\- Не плачь, - суетится Ли Джинки, обнимая его за плечи, неловко пытаясь погладить по голове. – Не плачь, а? – И как будто про себя добавляет: - Что же с тобой делать… Сейчас что-то придумаем, ты просто не плачь…  
Тэмин поднимает голову просто для того, чтобы уничижительно взглянуть на Джинки совершенно сухими глазами.  
\- Я все и так знаю, - просто говорит он. – Его расстреляют, да? Я знаю.  
И эта простота звучит страшно, заставляя Ли Джинки замереть. Тэмин действительно знает это и знал с самого начала: тщательно прятался от этих мыслей, гнал их в самый дальний уголок сознания, не давая выбраться, только на заседании осознавая, насколько близко то, что так его пугает. Минхо не смотрел на него – слишком рискованно в зале полном репортеров, но Тэмин уверен, что Минхо тоже все знал с самого начала.  
Джинки отводит волосы с его лица, осторожно заправляя их за ухо, и не очень уверенно произносит:  
\- Я был мало с ним знаком, но уверен, что он отличный парень. Я уверен, его есть за что любить.  
Тэмин просто кивает, устало прикрывая глаза.

Все слишком образцово-показательно, пугающе, чтобы другим неповадно было, но Тэмин упрямо ходит на все заседания. На каждом он может смотреть на Минхо, за каждое – он получает один или два быстрых ответных взгляда, в которых видит такую благодарность, что несколько секунд не может дышать.  
«Все будет хорошо», - сжимая зубы, думает он, пытаясь вложить эту мысль в голову Минхо, даже зная, что это все бесполезно.  
За два квартала от здания суда, его каждый раз ждет Джинки, крепко беря за локоть и молча отводя домой.  
\- Тебе звонят, - говорит он, протягивая Тэмину его домашний телефон, и взглянув на определитель, Тэмин втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, собираясь с силами, прежде чем поднять трубку.  
\- Мы смотрим новости, - это оказывается не Кибом, это Чжонхён. – Ты выглядишь мертвее, чем он.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - тупо отвечает Тэмин, присаживаясь на край кровати и неловко поджимая ноги. – Я справлюсь.  
\- Мы приедем. Завтра, вечерним. Хотели сегодня, но с работой не вышло.  
\- Не надо, - просит Тэмин почти на грани. – Нет!  
Он до смерти любит Кибома и Чжонхёна, но одна мысль об их приезде доводит его до странной истерики.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, Чжонги, оставьте меня в покое. Просто оставьте меня одного, окей?! Это несложно, просто не трогайте, пожалуйста! – он ловит себя на то, что последние фразы уже кричит, хотя повышать голос на Чжонхёна – все равно, что пинать щенка, чем обычно и пользуется Кибом.  
\- Тэмин, - нервно начинает тот, но тут в трубке шуршит, как будто она переходит из рук в руки, и уже совсем другой голос требует: - Что происходит? Тэминни? Ты один или с кем-то?  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Ки-умма, - устало соглашается Тэмин. – Не приезжайте. Я сам позвоню, пока.  
Он обрывает связь до того, как Ки-умма тоже начнет повышать голос.  
\- Родственники? – негромко уточняет Джинки, подсовывая Тэмину пластиковый стаканчик с вермишелью быстрого приготовления и палочки. Тому не хочется есть, но он странным образом уже усвоил, что бывают моменты, когда мягкий Джинки проявляет принципы.  
\- Друзья, - неохотно объясняет он, втыкая палочки в бесформенную массу и рассматривая результат. – Лучшие.  
Джинки понятливо кивает, уходя на кухню за своей порцией.

К последнему заседанию он долго готовится, но внутри все равно все крупно потряхивает, заставляя поминутно вытирать влажные ладони. Он трижды переодевается, дважды чистит зубы, пока будильник на его сотовом не напоминает, что пора выходить. Тогда он тянет входную дверь и замирает, когда она не поддается. Не помогает ни стук, ни крик, ни попытки ее открыть – кто-то старательно установил замки на блокировку, забрав с собой все карточки-ключи, которые были у Тэмина. Он смотрит, как цифры на часах неумолимо меняются, подводя ко времени начала заседания, и тогда кричит, срывая голос.  
Джинки приходит только ночью: уставший, и как будто старше. Он находит Тэмина на полу в кухне, посреди битой посуды и разлитой воды, свернувшегося так компактно, что непонятно человек ли это вообще, а когда пытается тронуть – получает удар в лицо, а потом еще, пока не ухитряется поймать Тэмина за руки, крепко прижимая к себе. У того уже нет слез, но спазмы всхлипов все равно проходят по телу, заставляя сжиматься и пытаться вдохнуть. Джинки держит Тэмина обоими руками, как будто боясь, что тот истает, просочится сквозь пальцы – у него под руками только рубашка, кожа и тонкие косточки, это страшно – обнимать, боясь сломать одним неловким движением.  
\- Когда? – единственное, что спрашивает Тэмин хриплым сорванным голосом, не похожим на его обычные мягкие интонации, и тогда Джинки осторожно поднимается, пытаясь поднять и его.  
\- Два приговора – не высшая мера, - шепчет он, позволяя Тэмину тяжело привалиться к себе, а себе - прижаться губами к его лбу. – У Ынбель, и Минхо.  
Тяжелый всхлип заставляет его замолчать, суетливо пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Тэмину, но тот не дает, судорожно цепляясь за его рубашку.  
\- Что? – он угадывает вопрос в прерывистом дыхании, сам не понимая как, и частит, спеша как можно быстрее пересказать, что:  
\- Им обоим по двадцать лет в изоляционном лагере, но Минхо будет жить. Он будет жить, Тэмин, тихо… т… Тэмин. Лет через пять, к нему даже можно будет приезжать в гости, полноценно, с проживанием. Я все тебе расскажу, все хорошо, Тэмин…ни.  
Тэмин умирает и возрождается каждую секунду, пока осознает фразу «он будет жить», единственную, которую слышит в сбивчивом потоке какой-то ерунды, которую несет Джинки. Он будет жить, это главное, будет жить и все станет ясно со временем, нужно просто немного времени.

Он пытается снова осесть на пол, но Джинки ему не дает, осторожно и почти нежно дотягивая до кровати, и укладывая на покрывало. Они засыпают обнявшись, когда первые лучи восходящего солнца разрисовывают потолок красными полосами, и Тэмин обещает себе, что обязательно победит.


End file.
